Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus capable of recording an image on either side of a sheet.
Related Art
An image recording apparatus capable of recording an image on either side of a sheet is known. The image recording apparatus may have a first conveyer path, along which a recording unit is disposed, and a second conveyer path, which inverts the sheet with the image recorded on a first side and directs the inverted sheet to the first conveyer path so that another image may be recorded on a second side of the sheet. The image recording apparatus may have a configuration to direct the sheet from the second conveyer path through a curved path to a conveyer roller, which is disposed in the first conveyer path.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce a size, a quantity of parts, and manufacturing cost of the image recording apparatus, a paper chute serving as a part of a conveyer path to guide the sheet may be integrally formed in a base member, which is made of a resin.